An Ordinary Target Turned True Love
by pianogirl282
Summary: "My name is Fuu, and I was sent to kill the man I love." AU. OOC Fuu. Little OOC Mugen
1. Day 1

**I do not own Samurai Champloo or its characters as you all should know. Um, I'm going to try something different this time. I'm going to write it in a diary form, so I hope that doesn't annoy you. If you guys don't like the diary form, just let me know, and I will re-write it to a regular story form. Please review and please don't hate just hate hate. If you have a criticism, then tell it to me in the nicest way possible so I will actually fix it and not get pissed enough at you that I don't fix it. And now… **

_Day 1_

Today, I decided to start a diary. Stupid idea, I know, but in my profession, I don't have many friends, and apparently a diary is a girl's best friend. In the past, I always scoff at girls who said that, however I'm beginning to think there might be some truth in those words. I still can't believe I'm starting a diary, but whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do.

So, how does one start a diary? Well, how about I talk about my profession since I mentioned it before. I'm an assassin. Stop laughing, it's true. I really kill people for a living. However, I'm one of the good assassins since I only kill bad guys. For example, this guy Mugen. He's been on the wanted list for killing and stealing since he was a boy. The government finally found out where he is. Here's where I come in. I'll get close to Mugen, then BANG! You know what's going to happen.

You might be wondering why the government is allowing assassins to kill. Well, the created a secret organization of assassins because they don't like to deal with trials for the obviously bad, bad guys. So their assassins go and kill the guys before they can be brought in for a trial. If they had a trial, the sentence would be death anyways, so why not skip the trials? That's what the government thought when they trained us.

I've been traveling all day, so I should reach the town tomorrow afternoon. I'm pretty tired, and have a decent ways to go tomorrow, so good night.

**I know this isn't very long, but I'm going to try and write every day, just as if this was my diary.**

**If you don't like to diary set-up, tell me to change it!**

**The reason for this is because I'm not sure I like the diary style, so why continue writing in it if my readers don't like it.**


	2. Day 2

**Well, nobody said anything about the diary set-up, so I guess I'll continue it. As you all know, I do not own Samurai Champloo or its characters.**

Day 2

Ugh! That pig! As you might have guessed, I met Mugen today. Yet it was under the strangest circumstances. Here's what happened. I was meandering down town, trying to find a suitable place for me to stay indefinitely, when I was grabbed my two scrawny men. I looked around to find myself in a dark alley. I must have been zoning so much that I accidently turned down it. Anyways, they were leering about and trying to get me to have sex with them. Men. I was about to kill them (rapists really, really tick me off) when _he_ strolls over. His red shirt hung off his body, showing how skinny he was and his shoes made a weird noise when hitting the ground. His hands were laced behind his head and his face told me he was bored. They two guys paid him no attention. Mugen walked closer and closer and suddenly he reaches out and throws the two guys into the opposite brick wall. The sword on his back unsheathes with a hiss. Next thing I know, the guys' guts spill out onto the ground. I barely saw Mugen move and I'm trained to see those things! I knew right then that this job would be a challenge.

Anyhow, the reason I'm so mad at Mugen is because when I acted the damsel in distress by thanking him with tears pooling in my eyes, he turns his own leering gaze at me and says, "How are ya gonna pay me for my kindness?"

Disgust boils in my but I say in an innocent, trembling voice, "Do you want money? How mu-"

He laughs and sneers, "Don't act dumb, girly. You know exactly how you can repay me." He slowly starts strutting towards me. I shrink back against the wall to give me more time to think about if it's worth killing him right now. Protocol states that I must find out if the target is working for some higher up bad guy, but I could always say it was an accident. He attacked, and I defended. Before I could make a decision, he must have spotted someone since he shouted, "Four eyes!" and dashed up the alley.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down the wall. Eventually I got up and found this place to stay at which is where I am right now, writing this. Mugen's kind of confusing. I mean, who saves a girl from being raped just to rape them themselves?

**Yay! Fuu and Mugen meet! **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please give me your feedback.**


	3. Day 3

**I do not own Samurai Champloo or its characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fenrir's Lockhart because I was having a bad day, and then I saw a review. Dread filled me, to be honest, and I was expecting a crap review because it would just be the fitting end to this day. However, it was one of the best reviews I have ever gotten in all of my stories, so I can't thank you enough, Fenrir's lockhart! **

_Day 3_

I got up this morning, and started to workout. I did 100 sit-ups, 25 chin-ups, 50 pushups, and then 150 jumping jacks. Jumping jacks are so boring because all you do is jump up and down, but if it keeps me in shape, it's all worth it. All that didn't take too long, since it was my regular workout. It was worse at the academy. I rested for five minutes, then set off to do my 5 mile jog.

I took time to think about my assignment during my jog. Mugen. I hate to say this, but Mugen was WAY more attractive then I was expecting. I mean, I was expecting this really ugly, vile man, but no. I end up with a hot guy that makes the girl in me think it's a shame to have to rid the world of such attractiveness. Of course, I immediately beat myself up for that thought.

I needed a new topic, yet I still found myself thinking about him. Like, my encounter yesterday. The only thing that saved me was the mysterious four eyes. What did Mugen mean when he shouted four eyes? Is it code word for an object? Or maybe a person with four eyes? It's impossible for a person to have four eyes… right?

**As always, I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed.**


	4. Day 4

_Day 4_

I had my second encounter with Mugen today. I went out looking for him because  
A) I need to get close to him and I can't do that if I'm not near him and  
B) I'll admit it, I'm curious about "four eyes."

So I was walking on the main road, and it was about noon. The sun was shining and it seemed like it was going to be a perfect. I came across a road that led to the red light district. Unfortunately, my gut told me I was going to have to go there if I had any hope of finding Mugen.

Dread swelling up inside, I turned down the road and tried looking as non-discrete as possible. It must not have worked because some idiot pulled me into a dark alley. Why do I have such bad luck with alleys?! It was just a single goon who had pulled me. He started talking about brothels and how he would get so much money for me. I couldn't help myself. I snapped.

His hand that was gripping my wrist fell onto the ground with a slight thud. I had pulled out my tanto and cut off his hand. The shock on his face turned into pain, which turned into anger. He grabbed at the sword at his side. "You bitch. I'm gonna-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence because I swiftly sliced his throat. He fell to his knees, and then collapsed completely into a heap on the bricks. I watched him fight to stay alive until a voice broke through my satisfaction.

"Well, that was interesting. I never would have guessed you of all people would have a fight in them." If you haven't guessed by now, it was Mugen who spoke. He was deeper into the alley a little ways. He was leaning with his back up against the wall, balancing on one leg since his other foot was also against the wall. His arms were crossed, and a smirk played along his face.

I almost squeaked 'Mugen', but instinct stopped me just in time. He would find it suspicious if I knew his name. Instead I mumbled, "Some people are just full of surprises."

"I guess so." He started walking towards me. "When are you planning on repaying me?"

I debated on what to do. Was there something I could do to trick him to spend time with me so I could worm my way into his life besides having sex with him? My stomach growled softly. Why I don't know. I mean it was noon and all, but how embarrassing! However, it did give me an idea.

I smiled brightly at Mugen. "Right now!" I said in a completely fake cheery voice. On the inside I was cringing. It was kind of funny seeing shock on his face for a split second before he recovered with a grin. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the main road.

"Hey! Where are we going, girly?" Confusion laced with his voice. "Shouldn't we stay here. It is the best place after all." I didn't answer. I lead him to one of the restaurants that I'd heard was good, but still pretty cheap.

We entered and I went to a table in the middle. That way he hopefully wouldn't try anything. Then, I finally explained with a, "My treat." He looked disappointed, but he eventually brightened when the smell of food wafted over us. I inwardly snorted. Food was always the best distraction for a male.

I ordered four different bowls of ramen and Mugen ordered the same as me. Weird, but okay. We ate in silence. As we were finishing up, some woman walked up the Mugen and started pressing up against. Gross; I did not need to see that. While she was distracting him, I paid for our food and slipped away.

**I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**


	5. Day 6

Day 6

You might have noticed that I skipped a day. That is because nothing interesting happened, and therefore I did not deem it necessary to write an entry. And by interesting, I mean I didn't see Mugen. I did see him today, though.

I was shopping for some food, and he walked up to me. Why is it that he always finds me and I can never find him? Anyways, he asked why I left him. I said I was done eating, so I left. He told me it's polite to at least say good bye. I found it pointless to mention it's also polite to not get distracted on a date. Not that I thought it was a date. He told me I had to make it up to him. So now I have dinner plans for tomorrow night. Yippee. I'm tired. Good night

**I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters. I really this is super duper short, and I apologize, but I'm tired and can't come up with anything else to write.**


	6. Day 7

**I do not own Samurai Champloo.**

_Day 7_

I spent the last hour getting ready. I can't believe that it took me that long, usually I would spend half an hour tops on my appearance, but something told me that it would take work getting Mugen to trust me. I found a purple dress that showed off my boobs really well. Now, I don't have the biggest rack in the world, but when I find the perfect clothes, I can make them look really good if I do say so myself. Even though the dress was fitted up top, it flowed out slightly at my hips. This was on purpose. It was a lot easier to conceal my tanto that way. I strapped my tanto to my thigh. I also applied a little make-up. I didn't slather a ton on, but if you look, you can tell that I'm wearing some. I'm late! I'd better hurry if I make it on time! I'll tell you how it goes when I come back.

* * *

I'm back! We met at this really fancy restaurant. He didn't dress up, but I didn't expect him too. It was slightly awkward saying hi, and it was even worse when we had to wait ten minutes for a table to open up. Stupid Mugen didn't reserve a table for us. Luckily, they weren't too busy that night so they could fit us in, but it was really embarrasing to wait around for ten minutes. My over-active imagination made me think everyone was looking at us and laughing at the fact that we didn't have reservations. (They weren't, but I probably would have laughed at the losers without reservations if I was already sitting.

While we were waiting for the table to open up, I tried making small talk with Mugen. He gave me one-word answers. This is the most frustrating part of the job; I suck at flirting. Why can't I just torture guys to make them tell me if they are working for somer higher up dude? But no, the government dissaproves of torturing, even though they are perfectly fine with the whole assassin thing. I have a messed up government.

We finally got a table. Mugen and I actually talked besides small talk while waiting for our food. It was weird because Mugen was just had a blank stare on his face like he was zoning, but then he suddenly looked right into my eyes and asked, "So tell me. Does a little girlie like you get targeted by punks a lot?"

I must have had a really shocked and confused look on my face, because he looked amused. "I'm simply curious because in the few days we've known each other, you've been caught by goons twice."

"Known each other? You don't even know my name!" I said in an indignant voice.

He was silent for a few seconds then said, "So," but he drawed it out so it was more of a 'soooooooo'.

"So what?"

"You can't point out the fact that I don't know your name without telling me your name."

A list of fake names ran through my mind. I quickly picked one then spoke. "Fuu." WHAT THE HECK! That wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to my fake name? What was I thinking? Why did I tell him my real name?

"Mugen." He was completely oblivious to my inner turmoil. "Now, I believe I asked you a question that you never answered."

Huh? Then I remembered. "Yea, I suppose so. Guys randomly attack me."

He snorted. "I can't imagine why. You're ugly and fat. Why would other guys what that?"

Oh no he didn't "EXCUSE ME!" I might have shrieked a little, but you can't blame me. He called me ugly and fat!

"No offensive, but you just don't have any sex appeal."

If possible I grew madder. I'm still mad thinking about it right now. Back to the story.

"If I don't have any sex appeal, then why are you here right now?" My left eye started twitching in anger and irritation.

"Oh yea, I have an offer." My curiousity sparked at that. I motioned him to continue, but before he could our food arrived. Forgetting about our conversation, we both devoured our food. After we both finished, he must have remembered, since he drew in a breath. Then he exclaimed, "I'll be your bodyguard!" Once again, Mugen managed to take me off guard.

I was speechless for a few seconds then asked suspiciously, "What's in it for you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and paused for dramatic affect. "You'll pay me... IN FOOD!" Then he promptly started laughing. I'm guessing it must have been at my face. He gained control of himself then explained, "I'm serious. You don't seem like the girl to just have cash floating around. I recently got out of a job, so I need a way to pay for food and shit. So the best solution is you pay me in food. It's a win-win. You get a bodyguard and I get food."

"Why do you think I need a bodyguard?"

"You said so yourself. You get attacked a lot." It's true. Ever since I was a teenager, I've been attacked a lot. I thought about his offer. Maybe for this mission, I wouldn't need to be his girlfriend. If he was my bodyguard, he would be around me enough that I could dig up his secrets. I looked down to hide my smile. Although I desperately wanted to say yes, that would make me sound weak and pathetic, and I hate being weak. Therefor, I looked up and with a smirk on my face, told him I would think about it. He just nodded and gave me a confident grin like you knew I was going to say yes. I just ignored him. We stood up and walked over to pay for our food. This time, we each paid for our own meal. Jerk, he could have paid for mine. Oh well, I actually do have plenty of money because the government pays really well. Everybody's tax dollars at work ~insert evil grin~

I walked home without incident and started writing to tell y'all of how my date went. Not that it was a date.


End file.
